La sangre de mi familia
by Namasilvereyes
Summary: They were born 200 years apart and both during the ravages of war. One is the lost child, loved in a land he knows nothing of while being hated in the land of his mother's betrayal. The other was the beloved son of royalty. They were thrown together to bring peace to their lands. Can they accomplish this feat in the face of their parents' pasts and their own future? Warning: AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**La sangre de mi familia**_

**Chapter: Every Story has a Beginning**

**Date: April 17, 2013**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.**

The sky was vibrantly blue, the clouds fluffy white, and the sun greeted each being under its rays with gentle, soothing warmth. The land was healthy and green with the happy sounds of children playing, insects chirping, and the wind whistling through the leaves of the plants. The day was gay and pleasant and gave no hints of the darkness festering just beyond the peaceful territories and the palace that lay within.

The palace that was in the center of this wonderful scenery was large and opulent. The structure was three floors in height with flashes of red accenting the support columns that rose strongly into the eaves. The eaves curled elegantly and gently upward giving the illusion of a smile. It was the epitome of a proper palace for the ruling family of the Western Empire of China. This magnificent structure sat sumptuously in the middle of a large, lush compound that was safely ensconced behind a thick, tall wall containing no less than fifty sentries across its entirety.

The day continued on, oblivious to the foreboding clouds that were rolling in swiftly from the east. Just as the last of the sun's rays disappeared behind the distant horizon, fire flashed and flew through the night sky alighting it with an unholy gleam. The villagers that had been so content during the daylight hours rushed out of their burning homes as the screams of the terrified and the roars of the invaders filled the air. Men gathered women while they clutch their children close to their bosoms before attempting to lead them along with their elderly and their sick to safety. There was no mercy for these blitzed individuals as their attempts at escape quickly turned into nothing more than running to their own slaughter.

Those that dwelled behind the protective wall of the palace compound were pulled from the cusp of sleep by the wrenching cries of the dying and the messengers that were bringing word of what was happening outside the walls to their superiors. Defenses were fortified and warriors hastened to their emergency posts. The royal family must be protected at all costs and those in the palace knew the reasons for why there was such an attack on that eve.

Inusenshi was the current emperor of the Western Empire despite having been the youngest son. His older brother had been passed over for the throne due to association with one of their allies' enemies, the Kappa Clan. His brother's actions had led to their ally dissolving the treaty between them as well as his own banishment from the empire. The Saluki Clan had been at war with the Crested Powder Puff Clan ever since his brother's thoughtless actions no matter how they tried to right that wrong. Due to this history, Inusenshi had become emperor when their father passed on.

More than that, his brother's resentment for not gaining the throne as he continued to believe was his right, Daishiki had allied himself with Kappa Clan in order to overthrow him. So far, none of Daishiki's plans had ever come to fruition, but the attack that was currently happening could not have come at a worse time. This attack was also out of the norm for Inusenshi's brother and his ally. The emperor could only conclude one thing: they had a spy in the House of Saluki and they had leaked the news of the impending birth of his heir.

While Inusenshi cared nothing for the wench that he had mated after having found out of her unfaithfulness, he needed the child that she currently carried within her. She was due within a month's time and then she was to be banished for her infidelity to the emperor and lord of the House of Saluki. Again, he needed the child within her not only to provide him with an heir to the throne, as their mating contract had specified, but once the child was born he could be rid of her and dissolve their mating bond. It had taken him two centuries to be able to force himself to be able to perform for the conception of this pup with the knowledge that his mate had been happily pupped by someone other than her mate and he would no one interfere with the birth because he highly doubted that he could perform with the wench ever again.

It was in the midst of battle within the chambers where the pregnant wench had been sequestered that the worst happened. One of the enemy soldiers was able to bypass him and his own soldiers to get at the swollen female clutching protectively at her belly. The enemy attempted to run the woman through with his sword; however the blade only sliced her swollen stomach as she shifted and drove her hidden blade through the enemy's left eye and through his skull, allowing for the tip of the blade to reappear at the back of his head.

As the soldier fell dead before her, she felt her own body become heavier as her head became lighter and the next thing she knew she was staring intimately at the floor. Inusenshi was at her side in a moment, looking over her worriedly and she smiled with remembrance of this softer side of her mate. It was a side of him that she had murdered with her infidelity and so, with her weak breath, she told him to save the child by slicing the pup from her languishing body.

In the midst of battle, Inutaisho was born. He would be a great emperor of his people because he was born of blood and battle as well as love and sacrifice.

969696969696969696969696969696

_200 Years Later_

It was the bloodiest battle in the combined histories of the war between the House of Saluki and the House of the Crested Powder Puffs. It was the also the stage in which their love had begun. The elder canine was born of the royal line, the same royal line that had betrayed their ally (and neighboring empire). The younger was a newly promoted general for the opposing army despite the fact that he had no desire to participate in acts of violence. Despite being on opposite sides of the war, they met, they fought, and they fell in love.

Their solitary battle was vicious is the beginning; however that quickly burned out due to the fact that they had separated themselves from their armies. As the adrenaline surge began to recede, so did their desire to cause each other harm; however, they are canine demons and the blood from battle has evoked another reaction in the warriors' bodies. Lust clouds the air around them like the fog from a river in the early morning, tickling their noses, landing lightly on their tongues that subconsciously swipe at their parched lips.

Finally, the battle, the blood, and the aroma of arousal are too much. Weapons are dropped to the ground carelessly as they attack one another's armor, claws shred skin just as efficiently as they shed cloth, teeth are clacking violently, lips are bleeding, and tongues are slurping. It is dirty, it is bloody, it is painful as the elder mounts the younger brutally for his first time, and it is quickly over. They lay still, the elder atop the younger, until the world is no longer an afterthought trailing behind a curtain of black.

With the smell of earth, battle, blood, and sex filling the air, the pair separates with reluctance. They dress slowly, the younger gingerly moving about to protect his deflowered backside while the elder is merely distracted with the pup that he had just ravished. Once they are returned to rights, the elder moves forward to grab the young one by his waist and return him to the circle of his arms. He nuzzles the pup with affection and for reasons unknown even to himself, he begs to see the younger again.

An answer is not given, for the absence has been noticed and they hear their soldiers looking for them. It is time to leave the location of their tryst or they face discovery of their actions. The elder does not have to fear due to his position, but that does not mean that he will endanger the first individual to entice him since his previous mate died.

It is a year before they meet again and the young one is terribly frightened when they do so. Trembling violently as he speaks, the young one reveals everything that has occurred within the year since their last meeting. The pup had become pregnant and given birth; however, he had been forced to give the child up by the General Commander and he had been cast out of his home because of his treasonous actions. The pup was so distraught because he had given the child away, a pup that was his lover's, a pup that he had never even be granted the chance to see or hold. The elder held on tightly and promised that he would end the war between their Houses and after that they would both search for their missing child and bring them home. First, he was going to take his pup to safety until he accomplished his feat.

**A/N: So I am back in action! This story is dedicated to Kaya Blood Rose whom is the author of this plot. Please enjoy and Review.**

**Cheers!**

**Nama**


	2. Chapter 2

_**La sangre de mi familia**_

**Chapter: Lose, Lost, Gain **

**Date: April 30, 2013**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.**

Today was the day that Inutaisho was crowned prince to his father's throne and Inusenshi could not be happier. He and his mate had been waiting for this day for almost half a century because they had been wary that the pup would ever mature enough to begin taking on the duties that came with being the crown prince of the empire. The crowning of Inutaisho was a chip off the emperor's shoulders for another reason: Inusenshi could once again begin searching for his and his mate's first child and Inutaisho's first younger sibling. The prince would be taking on some of his father's duties in running the empire, so the emperor would have the time to once more search for their stolen child.

Inusenshi began in the territory where his mate had given birth to the child; however, despite the disguise that he had dawned, no one in the territory would speak of the traitor or the child that had been birthed by the betrayer. When he would ask or hedge about the subject, he was immediately rebuked either by being booted from the location in which he was currently located or by an abrupt change of subject with the individual that he was conversing with. The traitor and his bastard born offspring were an absolute taboo topic and no one let even the tiniest of hints pass through their lips or even in their body language. He learned absolutely nothing.

The emperor began to talk to travelers coming into and leaving the territory, however none of those that he encountered knew of anything pertaining to his missing child. Feeling the rising despair, Inusenshi began to inquire in the surrounding territories to see if his child had been seen or moved to one of them. However, he continued to hit dead ends as none of the surrounding territories knew anything either. His only silver lining was that it was most likely that the child taken from his mate at birth had never left the territory in which it was born. Knowing this, he began to subtly frequent the territory in order to observe the young demons that resided there in order to see whether or not any of them displayed any features that belonged to both or either he and his mate. So far, his observations had heralded nothing.

9696969696969696969696969696

He was a traitor's child and they made his life hell on earth because he was a product of a love between two warring empires. He was treated as less than a person, as unworthy of the same basic rights afforded to others, and tainted by the sins of his parents; the same parents that they were holding him hostage from out of pure spite for his carrier's betrayal of his honored rank. Typically, both the child and the parent would be banned if such a situation were to occur; however in the case of the silver haired, golden eyed, Saluki and Powder Puff mix, the child was being held hostage by the Royal House of Powder Puff rather than having been exiled along with his mother because he had been a General in the royal army. He was not only being held in this manner because his mother had been a General, but more because of whom his mother had conceived him with. The puppy eared Saluki mix, Inuyasha, was a direct descendent of the Royal House of Saluki of the Western Empire.

Despite his royal heritage, Inuyasha was never told of his sire or his heritage. Instead, the pup was beaten and abused into submission after they saw that the removal of the pup's vocal cords had done nothing to curb his rebellious attitude. They wanted to use the pup as leverage against the backstabbing house of their enemies, but until they could actually act upon those plans, they would take their anger and resentment toward both of his parents out on him. The only thing that Inuyasha knew was that he was being punished because his parents had followed their love despite their countries being at war with one another.

In order to make sure that their dominion over Inuyasha was complete, they took away every aspect of inspiration for rebellion. First they took away his exile, then they isolated him so as to insure that he never befriended anyone whom might help release him from the injustice of his punishment, his voice (he never let on that his vocal chords had grown back after an excruciatingly painful year), and finally, they took away his right to claim his masculine heritage. His overseers had believed the prepubescent of becoming too unruly and dominant, and they could not allow the pup to come into a dominant inheritance due to whom his sire was. Thus, before Inuyasha's body was able to decide whether the pup would be a dominant or a submissive, they made the decision for him. They neutered the pup and allowed him to complete his first maturity in a state of severe malnutrition. The result, to them, was pleasing as the traitor's son was small of stature and softly curved. From there, Inuyasha was no longer treated as a male entity, but rather a female one.

Inuyasha was not allowed to behave in any manner that could be considered masculine. He could not wear the Chang Pao like other males. Instead he had to wear the Shanqun along with the women of the palace. He was made to wear make-up and to fashion his hair after the female role of society. When they finally deemed him worthy enough to learn, Inuyasha was taught how to run a household, to rear children (he only seemed to be asked to look after the most unruly of children and he had no rights to correct their misdeeds either), to cook, and to clean. Even though the women of the Middle Kingdom were able to fight and were, in fact, encouraged to learn how to defend themselves and their children, Inuyasha was not given the option nor the opportunity. Then the unthinkable happened.

Kinosuke, the sixth and current emperor of the Middle Kingdom, had Inuyasha brought before him. The only other time that the traitor's son had appeared before the emperor, that the Saluki mix could remember, was when the demon had ordered his voice box removed. Inuyasha was not afraid to admit, at least to himself, that he was scared of the man sitting before him on his elegant throne of gold and blue velvet. The emperor had not called Inuyasha before him to exact punishment, fortunately. However, he had called the pup in order to inform him of his new purpose. Everything had finally begun to fall into place so that he could exact his final revenge on the dishonorable House of Saluki.

"Your marriage has been arranged with a descendent of the House of Saluki. You are the peace offering, the olive branch so to speak, between our two kingdoms. However, for me to agree to this pragmatic situation, you will take an attendant of my choosing with you. Do you accept these terms?" The man looked on at Inuyasha as though his agreement with the deal was insignificant and truly it was. Inuyasha gave his consent and allowed himself to be fussed over in order to get him to acceptable standards by the time that the representative of the Eastern Kingdom arrived for the pup. It would not go well for their own House if it became known that they knowingly abused an innocent child for the sake of the emperor's rage and his jealousy.

9696969696969696969696969696

Inusenshi had no words for the feeling of suspicion that cloaked him whenever he and his eldest son were dealing with the representative for the House of Powder Puff. He knew, above all other things related to these negotiations, that Kinosuke did not want peace between their two Houses. The other canine ruler had been hell-bent on revenge for far too long for anyone to believe in this change of heart. However, they would never be able to figure out just what the man's schemes were if they did not allow for some of it to play out. Thus, both Inusenshi and Inutaisho agreed to the union their empires through marriage. However, Inusenshi and his mate were not prepared for the discovery of just whom the Crown Prince was marrying.

The day was deceptively bright and cheery as House of Powder Puff began the wedding ceremony that would bring peace to two lands that were once solid allies. The courtyard was colored with flowers that reflected the colors of the House of Saluki in respect of the bride's changing of House. Inutaisho was already positioned just inside the doors leading to the courtyard and awaiting the arrival of his bride so that they could walk to the Moon Alter together. He was nervous and anxious in equivalent amounts while he waited, and then he took in her scent. However, there was something off about it. As the scent became stronger as his bride drew closer, he realized that his bride was actually a groom despite how weak the scent of his gender was. It was odd, but any uncertainties that Inutaisho had about it were swept away when his groom finally entered his line of sight.

The male was slender, sleek, and he was head and shoulders shorter than the Saluki groom. The male's skin was moon kissed, almost as though it had never seen the bright rays of the sun, his lips were the color of summer cherry blossoms, his eyes the same shade as imported honey, and his hair was a gleaming silver white that reminded one of fresh snow on a sunny day in winter. The groom was not dressed as a groom, which only added to Inutaisho's suspicions about Kinosuke's sudden want of a peace treaty between them. The younger demon was obviously not a purebred due to the puppy ears that adorned his head, but did nothing to detract from his beauty, and the young male was in no way trained in the ways of what it meant to be born of the masculine status. Inutaisho's groom was a bride in every sense of the word except for the fact that he had an external organ rather than the internal one. The bride wore no face paint, which seemed to add to his beauty in spite of it, and his wedding garment was the Qipao typical of the women in the northern countries. Even being dressed as a woman did not take away from his beauty, it only added to it especially as the red of the garment complemented his features like a fine wine to a good meal.

He lowered his bride's veil as soon as he arrived by his side and guided them to stand before the Moon Alter so that their union could be blessed by the gods. They said their prayers, the priest communicated their dedication to one another, they sealed their blood bond to one another, and then the bride was revealed when Inutaisho removed his veil, to signify his joining to the House of Saluki. Inusenshi and his mate, Jaku, both inhaled sharply as their eyes confirmed the suspicions of their noses. Inutaisho, their eldest son and Crown Prince to the Western Kingdom, had just wed his first younger sibling, Inuyasha.

He had found his freedom in stern amber eyes.

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about the long summer, but my laptop got sick and I lost the original file for this chapter. I am back though! Also, yes I know about Chinese wedding ceremonies and I made my changes to it on purpose because this is a fictional work. Other than that, how do you like it so far? Review and let me know.**

**Cheers!**

**Nama**


	3. Chapter 3

_**La sangre de mi familia**_

**Chapter: Newlyweds**

**Date: September 7, 2013**

**A/N: Hello. One of my reviewers reminded my that Inuyasha is mute. I have corrected my mistakes for this chapter. Thank You, anaranth24.**

Inuyasha had been scrubbed thoroughly, inside and out much to his embarrassment, before he had been rubbed down with lightly scented, floral extract oils. His hair was tamed and loose, flowing with his every movement, just like the silk robe that was just thick enough to conceal his nudity beneath it.

Inuyasha was nervous as he entered the suite that would host his wedding night. The Halfling was anxious because he was completely innocent as to what to expect when it came matters of the bedroom. Of course he knew what should happen, as he was not necessarily naïve in these matters, but Inuyasha had not even experienced the feeling of a crush once his body had become mature enough. Also due to his castration, Inuyasha has never felt arousal. Due to his position in the House of Powder Puff, Inuyasha has never received a kiss or even platonic affection. He worries that he will be a poor mate for Inutaisho and that due to his shortcomings, the mating will be dissolved and he will never gain freedom from his parents' turpitudes. Taking a final deep breath, Inuyasha opened the door to the suite.

His eyes wondered sparingly over the luxurious expenses of the room to land nervously on the naked, broad form of his husband as stood before the bed awaiting his bride. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as he took in the sharp features of his husband's face which was accented by his broad, muscled torso that tapered into hips that seemed to have been carved from stone. When Inuyasha's eyes landed on the organ resting at the apex of those hips, just before that ran into strong legs made for ground fighting, he let his breath go with a strangled whimper. It was well proportioned to the rest of the man, and considering how well built the demon was…, Inuyasha could not help but panic at the thought of it breeching his untouched body. Surely the thing would split him two!

Inutaisho, for his part, was studying his new mate as well. Without the layers of the Qipao and nothing but the barely there silk robe, the older demon could see Inuyasha as though he, no _she_ because Inuyasha had never been raised in the ways of a man in any fashion, were naked. The pup was slender, yes, but she was also toned; thus, meaning that though the pup had never taken up fighting, she had not sat idle either. It also seemed that the less Inuyasha had on, the more beautiful he became in Inutaisho's eyes. When he heard the Halfling gasp, his eyes traveled back up the tempting frame to see the pup's wide eyes and panicked face focused on his generous endowment. He gave a self-satisfied smirk before walking to his innocent bride to close the door and wrap the smaller figure in his strong arms.

"Worry not, sweet one. I promise to be gentle. You will still feel pain, but I will do everything in my power to ensure that it does not last long and that you will soon be begging me for more." Inuyasha shuddered at the words that were canted into her ears by her husband's honey and wine voice. She wanted to melt, the room was becoming too hot, the world was spinning upon its axis, her knees were weak, and bones felt like perfectly boiled noodles. Her only reaction to her traitorous body, was the bright red flush of embarrassment and strangely, surprisingly of arousal too.

Inutaisho lifted his shy mate's chin and pressed his firm lips against the younger's softer, plumper ones. He eased the kiss from chaste exploration to a more intimate display of affection. The prince licked the seam of Inuyasha's lips, asking politely for entrance to the mouth that was already promising to be quite the sweet treat. The pup eagerly opened in response to gentle probing and sighed softly, enticingly when an eager tongue invaded her mouth and preceded to taste everything she did not know she had to offer. Ever so slowly, Inutaisho pulled back from the kiss in order to begin exploring the rest of his bride's body.

The Crown Prince's hot mouth moved sensuously and slowly from the pup's mouth to press soft kisses from Inuyasha's chin to jaw and from her jaw to her neck, the prince's kisses came in between warm, tasting swipes of his tongue. The younger male's head fell back instinctively as she gave her alpha mate better access to his sensitive and vulnerable throat. The elder growled his acceptance and approval of the beta's easy and complete submission to him. His hands that had merely been supporting the small figure began to participate. His left hand remained wrapped securely about Inuyasha's waist, however his right hand was caressing the slender back through the silk; from the back of Inuyasha's neck to the gentle, firm squeezing of his pert behind, Inutaisho left no expanse untouched.

The large male moved them both toward the bed in order to provide for a better environment for exploring. His mouth traveled further down the sweet body as the robe was removed and he laid the beta down upon the comfortable bed. His tongue traveled smooth skin and toned planes from chest to hips, tasting and savoring the unique flavor of his new spouse. Though they may not love each other, Inutaisho knew that he would be bedding his beta religiously just so he could taste and scent and claim. He paused as he processed his reaction; but, ultimately he decided that, yes, the pup was his and only his. He would smite any that would dare to touch his young mate. Once he had accepted feelings, he continued on to explore the limp organ that was leaking a thin, clear fluid from its tip. It was horrible what they had done to the pup, but he was still gorgeous in spite of it.

"Please…_please!_ More!" her sweet lips attempted formed the words, but no sound emitted from her violated throat.

Inuyasha was beyond even trying to form the words on her lips as she sighed and gasped underneath the careful, experienced ministrations of her husband. The new sensations were slowly driving him mad and yet, he continued to want and cry out for more. Her skin was on fire and her Alpha's tongue was both dousing the inferno and enflaming it to greater heights. She trembled and shook with the force of her arousal until the prince took her flaccid, leaking organ into his hot, wet mouth. It was too much and Inuyasha jumped over the edge into her very first orgasm. Her organ pulsed weakly, her body convulsed, her hands gripped strong shoulders in an effort to ground herself, and her panting breaths filled the room in an attempt to pronounce the syllables of Inutaisho's name.

Inutaisho greedily drank the thin fluid as the pup came undone beneath him and as he drank, he began preparing the virgin entrance to his mate's body as she was overcome with pleasurable sensation. One slick finger gently breeched the pup and began to softly, yet firmly, battle the guardian muscle there. Once the first had succeeded without the pup knowing as he remained completely relaxed in her after-glow, a second finger began stretching as well. When he went to push in the third, Inuyasha started coming around from her blissed out, post-orgasm state and tensed at the feeling in her rear only to relax again as she panted from the odd yet still mostly pleasurable sensations. However, when the third finger began to breech her, the Halfling could not help the tensing of her muscles from the sting and burn of the stretch.

Inutaisho gently mouthed at the vacant skin behind Inuyasha's flaccid penis in order for his beta to relax, which she did once she was experiencing more desire than discomfort. Once he had thoroughly stretched his young bride and driven her to yet another earth shattering orgasm, the prince began the slow process of sheathing himself inside his beta's innocent body. She wiggled and squirmed with discomfort, barely distracted with her husband's kisses, but he held strong on her hips to continue to ease himself inside. When fully seated, he rested allowing them both to become used to the sensations they caused in each other. Inuyasha was in a strange mix of receding pain and increasing pleasure while Inutaisho was in a state of awe inspiring euphoria at how perfectly he fit within his mate. (In fact, Inuyasha was the first to take the entirety of his girth without extreme pain).

Once they had both taken time to regain some minute measure of control, the Crown Prince began to move slowly. He grinded them together for several moments, just enjoying the feel of finally being so intimately connected to his beta before he reluctantly pulled back from the hot, tight heat of his younger lover. Inuyasha exhaled piteously at the loss, though it quickly turned into a breath of nearly pure pleasure as her Alpha slammed his hips forward, thrusting his generous length back into her sweltering core. As her prince continued to pound her through the bedding, she instinctively begged for more, deeper when she wrapped slim, toned thighs about his tapered waist.

Inutaisho continued his pace of fast, hard, deep while Inuyasha wound himself around him. He reciprocated in turn when he wrapped one hand about his bride's hip and the other under her shoulder. They were close to the end, he could feel it in the way her nails were scratching deeply into the flesh of his back which lead to his demon leaping to the fore. The beta could not mere mark her Alpha without retaliation, and Inutaisho did so by biting a pretty, pink, pebbled nipple that ultimately sent Inuyasha over the precipice for the third and final time that evening. Due to the rhythmic contractions of her clenching core, the Crown Prince let out a mighty howl as he also fell into nirvana, knotting and seeding his mate.

Once he had gained his breath, Inutaisho looked down to check on his little mate only to find that Inuyasha had blacked out after the ordeal. He chuckled softly before rearranging them so that they could both be comfortable until his knot deflated and they would be untied.

"Goodnight, Yasha."

969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Inuyasha awoke the next morning with a body that was aching pleasantly, not a set of words she had ever believed belonged together in the same meaning let alone the same sentence. She rolled over to look at her mate, whose arms held her close within his warmth, and without the anxious fear from the night before, her husband appeared even more handsome. She reached out with the index finger of her left hand to trace the strong, sharp contours of his aristocratic face, gasping when Inutaisho shifted and engulfed the finger in his mouth: the same one that had pleasured her the night before.

Inutaisho finally gave up the pretense of being asleep because as much as he wanted his mate to explore him, her hesitant, lingering touches had set his loins on fire and he wanted to take her again. He captured sweet lips once he had seen the darkening blush on the pup's face as he suckled at her finger while his hands caressed her naked flesh once more. Breeching her tender hole with his fingers, he found her ready enough for his attentions. He lifted one toned, slim thigh over his hip and he positioned himself for entry.

With a deep moan and a full body shutter, both demons savored the feeling of joining together once more. Inuyasha gripped her husband's hair as she responded eagerly to meet every deep, hard thrust of her husband within her greedy core. It seems that Inutaisho had opened the doors to Inuyasha's deeply hidden sensuality, and they both relished in it. The prince strove to get deeper, wanting to be completely devoured by the heat that was his beta and the beta desired the same. As all good things must, Inuyasha and Inutaisho began to move frantically with each other, kissing harshly and sloppily before she threw her head back panting desperately for breath as he buried himself in her neck as his fangs sank deep into his mark once more as they finally fell over precipice into oblivion.

While Inuyasha had enjoyed their activities immensely the night before and just this morning, she was also regretful of the fact that she not had the time to recuperate before she and her Alpha were leaving, on horseback no less, for the Western Palace, a _week's_ travel from her now previous home. Inutaisho's breeching of her last night had been a pittance in regards to the discomfort she now felt sitting side-saddle upon her horse for such extended periods of time. And the closer they came to the Western Palace, she could only wonder if it was as wonderful as the demon that she had mated. If so, then she would have the only thing she had ever truly wanted with many bonuses to go with it.

Perhaps the spirits were finally looking down upon her with kind hearts.

**A/N: I have no excuse, I wrote this chapter for purely smutty reasons. I have no shame, but I also lost my original notes for this story when my computer got sick, so I am flying by the seat of my pants. Hope you enjoyed it (let me know if you did)!**

**Cheers!**

**Nama**


End file.
